Katsumi Echizen: Princess of Tennis
by Forevermore21
Summary: Their love of tennis brought them together, their mutual compassion for their team made them respect one another, through drama, their idiot friends, and one arrogant little 7th year, two people found what they've always been looking for. TezukaxOC SeigakuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi the name's Forevermore21, and this my first fanfiction on this site. It's going to be a Tezuka/OC romance story, with maybe Ryoma/OC or even Ryoma/Sakuno I'm not sure yet. Some things that I should get out of the way now: **

** I am not a tennis player, so any rules, forms, or regulations that tennis has. I've learned through the power of Wikipedia. **

** This will have an all OC SEISHUN ACADEMY girls tennis team, and there maybe pairs between the teams but all of them being paired together unlikely. Also them being paired to the female version of themselves…nope aint happening. **

** This will not be a short story; Tezuka is not a person who's going to quickly fall in love with my OC in the first few chapters. It's going to take a while but not so long that you guys are going to be like "omg like get together already we know you like him heck everyone knows you like him like get together or so help me...!" I know the feeling so I'll try to make it a fun to read romance. **

** Another thing Katsumi will not, and I repeat, will not be like Ryoma at all. The will have their similarities yes, like the similar catch phrase at some moments and their shared love of Fanta. But Katsumi though confident in her skills isn't arrogant like Ryoma. That's all I can reveal about her character without spoiling the surprise! **

** Last and final thing, this first chapter happens during the first chapter of Prince of Tennis, so when Ryoma's going to that tournament so is his sister. If there's any Japanese phrase I put that you don't recognize I'll put them at the bottom of the chapter unless you guys say otherwise. So I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy the story give feedback I love it, and the next chapter will be upload most likely in the next couple of days. Thanks so much for reading this long A/N! **

**. . . .**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**. . . .**

"Let me get this straight a 14 year old girl is signed up to play in an 18 and under tournament." A girl said looking questioningly at her friend standing beside her.

"I'm not joking you can look at the sign up board, it right there in black ink. Some girl's so cocky she signed up for the tournament." The second girl said trying to defend herself to her friend.

"I'll believe it when I see it. No girl would be that stupid to play against almost professional players its suicide!" The first girl exclaimed shaking her head walking away from her friend to go the practice courts.

"It's true though," her friend said running to catch up to her friend.

"Yeah right," her friend replied back.

A girl with long copper brown hair and light brown eyes, smirked softly from underneath the tree she had been watching them from while drinking a can of Fanta. She put the Fanta down beside her leaning her head back against the bark of the tree she could faintly here the sound of an airplane overhead.

"Ah… mada mada dane…" the girl sighing softly to herself as she looked up at the sky above her wondering how her brother was doing, she knew he was supposed to be in the tournament nearby but knowing him he was going to be late.

She got up and picked up the tennis bag beside her, she brushed herself off, slowly strolled toward the registration to check in.

"Name?"

"Echizen. Echizen Katsumi."

**. . . .**

"Game Echizen 6-2!"

Katsumi Echizen walked over to her opponent, a much older girl whose dark blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, to shake her hand.

"Good game, you definitely aren't an amateur!" The older girl replied in good humor to her lose. The blonde though she had lost the tournament to a girl much younger then herself couldn't help but feel more encouraged to get better after playing this girl whose playing level was beyond her years.

_She's definitely not a girl who should be underestimated, the girl concluded; when we play again I'll definitely defeat her. But more importantly – _

"Yeah," Katsumi said walking away, her left hand holding her racket and began to walk toward her tennis bag to put her racket inside,

"Hey, wait up," the older girl called to her, Katsumi stopped and looked back over her shoulder in a bored fashion wondering what she wanted.

"I should introduce myself, the name's Eto Sakura." the older girl said, "I'm going to be part time assistant coaching this year at Seishun Academy. You should definitely go out for the Girl's tennis team."

Katsumi interest was now peaked, she had already heard of this Seishun from her father earlier in the week, it had been one of the rare occasions her father was actually interested in Ryoma and her lives. He spoke of Sieshun fondly, since it was where he first started playing tennis as well. He said Seishun had a great tennis club for not only boys but girls as well.

"Seishun…" Katsumi murmured softly to herself.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "Seishun has a great tennis club, and they've got great leaders on their teams who plan to lead them to Nationals for sure!"

_Hmm, Nationals only the best of the best go. It would be a great chance at facing new competition. But what of Ryoma, if I recall correctly 7th years aren't allowed to play until the summer. I wonder, maybe this is what he needs, something to reach for if Seishun is really as good as this girl says it could challenge Ryoma into improving!_ Katsumi smiled internally at the thought, but kept her face neutral.

Katsumi didn't answer her question instead she grabbed her tennis bag and walked out of the courts lost in thought.

"Well think about it!" Sakura called to her.

**. . . .**

"Oh otouto," Katsumi Echizen looked up from her dinner noticing her younger brother Ryoma walked in the room. Her long copper brown hair went down her back, slightly damp from the shower she just took, wetting the back of her t-shirt that said; Liberty Patriots Varsity Tennis, with black Mizuno spandex. Her dark hazel eyes like her brother's looked up at him curiously. "How'd your game go?"

"…"

"Let me guess. You were only five minutes late." She stated, cocking her head to the side in a playful manner.

Ryoma didn't say anything, as he sat down across from his sister picking up the dish and began eating.

"I don't know how you could've been late," Katsumi continued, "after all I set your alarm clock an hour early just to make sure you'd wake up in time. Did you get lost?"

Her otouto shrugged as he ate, not wanting to talk about it.

Katsumi just shook her head, "One day Ryoma you're going to realize that you need to be more punctual and responsible. Right dad?" Katsumi asked looking over at their father who was lying on the patio, reading.

"Dad?" No response.

Katsumi got up quietly and looked over her father's shoulder to see what he was so fascinated by –

"AH! MAMA! PAPA'S LOOKING AT – "

Nanjiro Echizen quickly grabbed his daughter and clamped his hand over her mouth to stop from saying any more.

"Hm?"

"It's nothing dear." Nanjiro Echizen called, keeping a firm hand on his daughter's mouth.

Ryoma watched the scene quietly and muttered, "Ore wa baka ni kakoma rete imasu."

**. . . .**

**Ore wa baka ni kakoma rete imasu: I'm surrounded by idiots" in Japanese**

**Sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer! It'll be my goal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again sorry for the late update, I'm getting ready for tryouts for volleyball and I had to babysit my little nephew. Who even though he's cute is a handful. So sorry again, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**And special thanks to: **

_magicalnana (Reviewed)_

_yuki0123 (Followed Story and Author)_

_eeriesonata (Followed Story)_

_Natsuki56 (Favorited)_

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu (Followed Story)_

_ 18 (Reviewed&Favorited&Followed) this chapter is dedicated to you._

* * *

**. . . .**

**CHAPTER 2**

**. . . .**

"Wake up, Ryoma!" Katsumi called as she walked by his bedroom on the way to the dinning room, "Don't you have morning practice to get ready for?"

Katsumi heard a loud thump and then the faint sound of a swear word in English, she chuckled before entering the dining room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mama." Katsumi said sitting down to eat her western breakfast.

Rinko Echizen looked up from cleaning the dishes, "Ah Katsumi, you're up early. You don't have to be at Seigaku for another two and half hours."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to check out the tennis courts." Katsumi replied as she spread some jam on her toast.

"Oh," Rinko said whipping her hands on a dish rag.

"Yeah some girl at the tournament a couple days ago said something about Seigaku had a great tennis team." Katsumi said thoughtfully while munching on toast.

"Well maybe you can walk with Ryoma to his practice, and ask the coach." Rinko said to her daughter.

"That's a great idea Mama." Katsumi said smiling at her mother, "Oh by the way Mama, when will my uniform be coming in."

"Hopefully soon dear, the school already has been notified that you don't have a uniform yet. So do not worry yourself over it." Her mother spoke while putting dishes away.

"Okay." Katsumi said then got up, "Arigato for breakfast, Mama."

"Of course sweetie." Rinko replied smiling watching her daughter leave to get her things.

As Katsumi walked down the hallway, she passed by the bathroom, "Ryoma, you have fifteen minutes left to get to practice on time."

She heard a curse on the other side of the door, and then the sound of someone rinsing their mouths. She laughed at her brother's expense before going to her room and grabbing her satchel off her desk as well as her tennis bag.

She quickly left her room and went to her front door to put on her shoes. After putting on her pair of brown loafers, she quickly checked to make sure her makeshift uniform was in order. Before calling out to Ryoma again, "Ryoma you've got practice in about five minutes and it's a ten minute walk. You might just make practice if you run."

She heard hurried footsteps and quick "Bye mom" and her mother's reply of "Have a nice day."

Katsumi quickly opened the front door, as her brother quickly pulled on his shoes before running out. "Bye Mama, love you. I won't be home until later; I'm going to stay after school to watch Ryoma play!" Katsumi called before shutting the door and taking off after her brother who was almost already half way down the street.

**. . . .**

"Where is that brat," Coach Ryuzaki muttered under her breath, "it's the first day of official morning practice being a starter and he's late."

As the starters all began to walk on to the courts for morning practice, with no Ryoma in sight. They all gathered around Coach Ryuzaki for the whereabouts of their missing teammate.

"Ah where's ochibi, Nya~" Eiji asked looking around for his favorite 1st year.

"Looks like he's not here yet," Oishi said worried if something had happened.

"Isn't that Echizen over there?" Kawamura asked pointing over Oishi shoulder. All the regulars looked over toward the main gates, and saw their new teammate and a girl. Said girl was running with a tennis bag on her shoulder and a satchel, and somehow was running faster toward the tennis courts than Ryoma.

"Who's _she_?" Momo asked pointing toward Katsumi, who was running in front of Ryoma.

Ryuzaki laughed, "Looks like things are going to get even more interesting this year."

The Regulars, expect Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Fuji, looked back at their coach in surprise.

"You know her?" Eiji asked, "Nya~ how do you know such a kawaii girl?"

"Aww, Ryoma your teammates are so sweet. Did you hear that they think I'm kawaii." Katsumi called back to her brother before entering the tennis courts. She skidded to a stop a foot in front of the regulars; she quickly leaned on her knees to take a breath before righting herself and then putting her hands on her hips breathing heavily. "I need to get back in shape. It's been almost a week since I've worked out."

Ryoma ran on to the court after his sister, already dressed for practice after realizing he was late, slowed to a stop next to his sister. He was breathing more calmly then she was, yet still slightly out of breath from the run.

All the regulars, even Tezuka though he didn't show it, felt shock at how much the girl looked like Ryoma. Though she didn't have dark black-green hair like Ryoma, they had the same eye shape and color, and their face structure was almost identical, though the girl's face was obviously more feminine.

Ryuzaki smirked internally to herself after seeing the boys reaction to Katsumi before turning her attention to the girl. She looked at Katsumi smiling softly at the girl; she couldn't help but be fond of her. Unlike her brother who cocky more than anything, Katsumi was very confident which Coach Ryuzaki always made her more enjoyable to watch in her opinion. "It's good to see you in Japan, Katsumi."

Katsumi looked at Coach Ryuzaki thoughtfully, wondering where she had seen her. Then it clicked, "Oh it's you Obaasan. I hope Ryoma hasn't been causing you any trouble." While giving Ryoma a look.

"No, not too much trouble."

Katsumi gave her a look saying 'I don't believe you cause I know my brother well enough to know he got into some trouble'. Ryuzaki laughed, "He's been tough but nothing I can't handle. After all I'm not dealing with just him, but all of them."

Katsumi then took notice of the 9 guys standing around as well. She noticed eight of them were wearing the same jersey as her brother while one was wearing a white t-shirt and green track pants.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Echizen Katsumi, I'm Ryoma's onee-chan."

"No way," Horio exclaimed, from where he and the rest of the freshman trio had been standing picking up balls. "Echizen why didn't you say you had a sister?"

Ryoma pulled down more the brim of his hat, and simply ignored the loud 1st year.

Katsumi smirked, "Ryoma doesn't like to admit he has an older sister who can kick his butt at tennis. It hurts his pride."

Ryoma glared at his sister, "Don't you have somewhere to be."

Katsumi laughed, "Fortunately for you I do, so I won't embarrass you anymore." She quickly grabbed her brother in a tight huge, "Play nice with the big boys, otouto."

She let him go after Ryoma started fighting to get out of her embrace; she laughed at her brother's slightly pink cheeks, and waved at the rest of the boys and quickly left the courts.

All the regulars and the freshman trio immediately turned to look at him. Ryoma cursed himself for asking his sister to leave him, especially with the way some of the regulars mainly Inui-sempai, Eiji, and Momo, were looking at him expecting details.

**. . . .**

**{I'm so sorry for changing from 3****rd**** person to 1****st****, I was trying to keep it in 3****rd**** but it was too hard. So from now on the story with be written in 1****st**** person Katsumi POV unless stated otherwise. Again sorry about the change mid chapter.}**

"She has been staying America for the last three years, please welcome her accordingly," stated the teacher. He then turned to me and stated in broken English, "**Please introduce you to the class**."

I winced from the total miss pronunciation, but quickly shock it off and smiled. "Hello, my name is Echizen Katsumi. I'm fourteen, and I love Fanta. Please take care of me."

"Welcome." The class replied back.

"Does anyone have any questions for Echizen-san," Sensei asked the class. A couple kid raise their hands. "Ah, Ota-san."

"Do you have a boyfriend," a boy with brown hair, and bright blue eyes asked.

"No," I stated, "Nor do I plan to get one."

Several boys in the class, groaned in disappointment. Both sensei and I both sweat dropped. "Okay, any other questions," Sensei asked looking around. "Takara-san you have a question."

"Yeah," a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes asked, "do you play a sport?"

"Yeah, I play tennis." I answered. I noticed her eyes widened when I said tennis then a smirk spread across her face. I rose an eyebrow in question as though to ask why she was smiling but she didn't look at me instead she turned her attention to a girl behind her with light blonde hair and blue-green eye they both seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Any more questions for Echizen-san," Sensei asked the class, nobody raised their hands, "Okay Echizen-san you can sit next to Tezuka-san."

A tall, lean bespectacled boy stood up from his seat in the back row next to the window, the seat next to him was vacant. Remember him from this morning with my brother; he was one of the regulars. As I sat down, I looked over at him, I noticed his profile. He seemed to have perfect posture, and his face seemed to be stuck in a perpetual scowl.

He seemed to sense and looked over at me, his dark brown eyes that were hidden by his wire rimmed glasses met my hazel; giving me a cold glare. We kept looking at each other, neither one of us wanting to give as though it would mean the other was weak.

Sensei's voice broke through our little bubble we had created, "Echizen-san would mind reading the passage on pg 23.

"Of course not, Sensei," I quickly looked away and opened up my World History book to page 23, and began reading.

My thoughts still on the brunette sitting down next to me, _who is this guy?_

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry if you only got a little of the Seigaku tennis team. But for the next couple chapter with be mainly focused on getting Katsumi adjusted to Seigaku and getting to know people. **


	3. Chapter 3 (PART 1)

_Longest chapter ever, 7 whole pages on Microsoft; you meet a lot of OCs this chapter, and this only part 1, so more of the interschool matches for the girls will be next chapter. _

_Special Thanks:_

_NunnallyViBritannia (Followed)_

_JinnyLuiOriginal (Favorited&Followed)_

_luminesse1 (Favorited&Followed&Review): I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter even though there isn't any Tezuka in it._

_ 3ls (Followed)_

_rainb0w C4kes (Favorited)_

_ 18 (Reviewed): Yup Tezuka is a cold guy, so for a while he's not going to be really nice or open to Katsumi. And I love writing cute Ryoma:)_

_ .9 (Followed)_

**. . . .**

**CHAPTER 3 (PART 1)**

**. . . .**

As lunch rolled around every one got up and some left the class room to visit friends in other classes while most stayed to eat in their class. I noticed Tezuka-san get up and leave the classroom, _Who the hell is he. _He not only didn't speak that much but when he did everyone seemed to be hanging on his every word. It greatly annoyed me.

I took a breath, _Calm down, he shouldn't put you in bad mood he's probably some guy who acts all quiet and mysterious to get everyone to like him or whatever. _

I brushed off any thought of the stoic brunette, and quietly took out my lunch which, instead of the normal bento that everyone around me was eating. I took out a ham and cheese sandwich, apple slices, and a can of Fanta – Mama knows me so well.

I picked up my ham and cheese and was about to take a bite, "Well that's an interesting lunch."

I looked up to see the two blonde girls from earlier, the girl with the light blonde hair – Takara-san was leaning over to look at snatch one of the apple slices. I slapped her hand away, "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking who you are?"

"Excuse her," the other girl replied while giving the girl a glare, "she was never taught manners. May we join you?" I shrugged, not really caring if they did or not.

The dark blonde pulled up a chair between my desk and Tezuka-san's while Takura sat down on the desk in front of mine.

"So anyway, the name's Eto Sayuri, and my rude friend is Takura Ayu." The dark blonde introduced herself.

"Or you can call me the 9th grade ace, of the Seigaku girls' tennis team." Takura-san said proudly striking a pose.

Eto-san clipped her upside the head, "For the last time you aren't eh 9th grade ace."

I smiled; watching them interact was funny to watch. They both seemed to be very close friends. "So Eto-san –"

"Sayuri-chan," She interrupted.

"Sayuri-chan," I continued not missing a beat, "why exactly are you and Takura-san here, not saying I don't enjoy people eating my food."

Both she and I looked over at Takura-san who was stuffing her face with a half of my ham and cheese sandwich. Feeling our stares, Takura-san looked up questionably at us, with no remorse asked, "What, do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, my sandwich," I stated blunting taking back the other piece before she could eat it.

"Sorry about her," Sayuri-chan apologized, "anyway we came over because you said you play tennis right back in the America."

"Yeah," I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, the interschool matches are today and if you want to be a regular you're going to have to talk to the coach."

"Interschool matches," I said confused cocking my head to the side. _Do they mean tryouts?_

"You know you; you play matches against other girls to get picked to play on the tennis team. Since the boys finished there interschool matches last week girls get to have the courts this week." Sayuri- chan explained.

"I'm confused I thought the girls' tennis team got their own courts."

"Oh we do," Takara-san stated, "it's just we don't have enough courts for the matches. Because we need to have 4 courts due to the fact 8 regulars have to be chosen."

"And this year the boys' coach with be taking over coaching the girls' regulars." Sayuri-chan continued for Takura-san while offering her some of her lunch.

_Hm, Ryuzaki will be the coach this year then. That means most likely the regulars for boys and girls will be working together._

"Yup," Takara-san said taking the food from Sayuri-chan, "this year things changed a lot, not only is the boys' tennis coach taking over. Apparently the boys and girls regulars will be practicing together."

"Will there be separate captains?" I asked, I was the leader of my team back in the states; it might be hard for me to get use to taking orders from someone else.

"Actually," Takura-san and Sayuri-chan shared a look. "Last year there was a lot of trouble with the girls team, so last year's captain didn't pick a captain."

I raised an eyebrow, from the looks they shared when they mentioned last year obviously something happened. Both of these girls didn't seem to want to mention it so best to let it go for now.

"So there's no girl's captain," I confirmed.

"Yup, Ryuzaki-san, that's the boys' tennis coach if you didn't know, will be deciding the new captain." Sayuri-chan stated putting her lunch away.

I opened my Fanta and took a sip before asking, "Well then who's the boys' tennis team captain?"

"That would be the Tezuka-kun; he's the guy who was sitting next to you." Takura-san said causally.

"Nani," I exclaimed surprised, thinking back the stoic boy who had been sitting beside me._ The cold stoic guy sitting next to is the boys' tennis captain, no way._

"Yeah surprising right," Takura-san said.

"Not really," Sayuri-chan said disapprovingly at Takura-san, "Tezuka is one of the most responsible boys in our year. Also he's class president, and the number one in tests."

"Yeah, yeah." Takura-san said dismissing, "I still don't like him very much."

"Ayu-chan, just because he told the truth to the teacher about the real reason you were late to class that one time. Doesn't mean he's a bad guy," Sayuri-chan said defending Tezuka-san.

"What do you think of Tezuka-kun, Katsumi-chan," Takura-san asked.

I shrugged, not bothering to correct her. I was more use to people calling me by name then by last name anyways. "From what I got sitting next him for the last couple periods, he doesn't seem like a mean guy. He's a little too serious, but not a bad guy or anything."

"See," Sayuri-chan said smiling at Takura-san.

"Whatever," Takura-san grumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

Both Sayuri-chan and I chuckled together at her expense.

As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch Takara-san and Sayuri-chan left to go back to their seats. Though Sayuri-chan before going back to her seat, made me promise to walk with them to the girls changing rooms before walking over to the boys' courts for the interschool matches that decided the regulars. I nodded and said that sounded fine, Sayuri-chan worried face immediately wiped away and she smiled happily before skipping back to her seat.

At the end of my finally period, I finally packed up and got ready to leave. I walked over toward Sayuri-chan who was trying to coax Takura-san into waking up.

"What's wrong with her," I asked leaning against one of the desk, my satchel hanging off my shoulder.

"She usually always falls asleep in silence because she gets bored," Sayuri-chan said annoyance seeping into her voice, while shaking Takura-san.

I noticed that Takara-san was totally faking being a sleeping, I smirked, "Well maybe she's just too tired to be a regular. Let's just leave her to sleep then."

Immediately Takura-san sat up quickly and began to quickly pack up her stuff.

Sayuri-chan pointed at her accusingly, "You faker!"

"I wouldn't call it faking," Takura-san said walking out of the class.

Sayuri-chan and I followed after her; Sayuri-chan said in a very menacing voice, "What do you call it then."

"Uh, oh look there's Anno-chan," Takura-san said before sprinting off down the hallway pushing some people in her haste.

"You lying," Sayuri-chan exclaimed, then took a breath, "she's doesn't even like Riko-chan very much."

I smiled, "Let's get down to the changing rooms. Maybe if we get there quick enough you can give Takura-san a piece of your mind."

Sayuri-chan sighed, and then smiled menacing causing me to shift a little bit away from her due to the dark aura now surrounding her.

I sweat dropped. _Damn, these are only two of the girls on the team, I can't imagine what the other ones are like._

**. . . .**

After changing into my green tank top, a white tennis skirt and putting on my Ray Bans, I waited for Sayuri-chan. Who was at the moment chasing Takura-san around the changing room, shouting at her for fooling her.

I sighed, "They sure are crazy aren't they."

I looked over my shoulder in surprise at a 3rd year who was smiling softly as she watched the two. I noticed she was very lean with dark green hair in a high ponytail and light purple eyes. She seemed to be wearing the girls' tennis uniform, a white tennis skirt and a fitted white jersey with red trim on the sleeves and 'SEIGAKU GIRLS TENNIS' in white outlined with red on the breast.

She turned her attention from them to me, "You must be the new transfer student, and the boys in my class were talking about you, my name's Miyahira Mai."

I smiled, "Pleasure, my name is –"

"Echizen Katsumi, the older sister to the boys' tennis team regular Echizen Ryoma," a voice interrupted.

Both Miyahira-san and I looked over at the voice. The voice came from a girl leaning against the wall near the window. I noticed like Miyahira-san she was wearing the girls' tennis uniform. However unlike Miyahira-san she wore no smile and she had a cold, calculating look on her face. She had stick straight black hair that went a little past her shin, with dark brown eyes.

Miyahira-san smiled, "Ah Riko-chan, already gathering data on the competition I see."

"Of course it's always best to be prepared," the girl stated looking at Miyahira-san.

"Echizen-san, meet Anno Riko, our resident data collector." Miyahiro-san introduced.

I frowned; any pleasantries I ever thought I give to this girl went out the window. Once I heard the words 'data collector'. I hated with passion data tennis, it annoyed me to no ends.

"I can assume for your face you don't like data tennis," Anno-san stated.

"You can assume correctly," I stated with venom seeping in my tone. I quickly grabbed my tennis bag and through it over my shoulder, "Sayuri-chan I'll see you at the courts."

Sayuri-chan stopped chasing Takura-san around the room, "Oh, wait I'll go with you."

She grabbed her tennis bag and her Seigaku tennis jacket, and walked over to me. "Are you coming Ayu-chan?"

"Are you going to keep yelling at me," Takura-san asked.

"Most likely."

"Then no."

"Okay well, we'll see you on the courts then." She waved at the rest, and followed me out of the locker room.

As we began the walk over toward the boys' tennis courts in silence, I could feel Sayuri-chan eyes on me. I sighed, "You want to ask me something?"

"Yeah," she said then paused, "but if you want to answer then that's fine."

I nodded my head for her to continue, "Well it's just, why were you so bothered, by Riko-chan?"

I sighed again, "I wasn't bothered by her, more what she does. I've never liked data tennis. It's something that's always bothered me, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't run into a data tennis player while I going to school here."

"From the way you're talking sounds like you've played a data tennis player before." Sayuri-chan said as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, I have," I said think back to that moment a year ago.

We were both silent for a time, lost in our own thoughts as we arrived at the boys courts. I spotted Ryuzaki speaking with Ryoma, Tezuka-san and the other regulars.

I finally broke the silence, "I better go talk to Ryuzaki about me being in the matches."

"I'll go with you; I have to talk with her about the captain thing anyways."

We both walked over to where they were standing. Ryuzaki stopped speaking and smiled at me, "Ah Katsumi, if this about allowing you to be in the interschool matches. Don't worry; everything has already been taken care of."

"Great," I said smiling. And then turned my attention toward my little brother, "Ryoma I missed you~" Grabbing on to him, and pulling him into a hug.

Ryoma started fighting me, his face getting more flushed as I simply pulled him closer to me, "Get off me onee-chan."

"No," I stated simply, "I don't want to."

Sayuri-chan laughed, "Aw, Echizen-san you're brother's so cute."

Ryoma's face started getting redder. I left Ryoma go and redirected the attention off Ryoma onto me so that he could privately collect himself, "I know my brother's the cutest isn't he. Anyways, Ryuzaki how is this supposed to go. I know there's supposed to be eight regulars, how's that going to happen?

"How it goes," Ryuzaki explained, "there are six regulars returning defeat any current regular on your block and you'll be on the team."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," I said shrugging. "Did you have a question, Sayuri-chan?"

"Yeah," she said, "Coach Ryuzaki who's going to be the captain of the girls' team, last year's Captain didn't decided who'd be captain."

"Don't worry I've got it handled," Ryuzaki said with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, well I've got to talk to Mai-chan really quick," Sayuri-chan looked at me questionably as if I need her to stay or not.

"I'm fine; I'll catch up to you later." I said simply waving her off.

"Alright, see you in a little bit maybe while play each other." Sayuri-chan said before leaving to go find Miyahira-san.

"Maybe," I murmured to myself then turned my attention to Ryuzaki, "Let me guess when you said, 'you've got it handled' meant 'Katsumi's going to be captain'."Ryuzaki smiled, "No, no way. I'm not going to do it."

"Why not," I finally took noticed of the regulars still standing there, the one that spoke had jelled black hair and purple eyes.

"I just don't want to be a captain again; I just don't think I'm suitable for being a captain." I said simply.

"Katsumi," I looked over at Ryuzaki, her face was absolutely serious. "This team needs a strong leader, a girl that can be strict but approachable. And you're the perfect candidate for the captaincy. Expecially with how different these girls are they're all contrast each other not only in tennis playing style but personalities and you can handle it. Some of these girls needed to be challenged; you are the only person I know who'd be able to challenge them, to inspire them to get stronger. "

_Inspire people, the same way those woman had inspired me, _I smiled. Determination filled my heart, in a strong voice I said, "I'll be the captain."

**. . . .**

**Please Review!**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
